Talk:Kayle/@comment-58.106.254.39-20121231220542/@comment-174.25.187.43-20130106053207
@Simoncr1s What. Ok, a few things: "That is what lead to this "wording mistakes": not understanding the term and, instead of trying to understand, giving a personal mean by yourself." I didn't just "make up" this meaning of the tern "carry". I'm using the term as it is used in every game outside of LoL. I'm also using it how many people (pros included) use the term *inside* of LoL. So when 58.106.254.39 rags on "inexperienced" players for "incorrect" usage of the word, the irony is palpable. http://www.dota2wiki.com/wiki/Role#Carry And: http://honwiki.net/wiki/Hero_Classifications#Carry Like I said, the term predates and is external to LoL. Choice quotes from the articles: "A Carry is the hero that a team rallies around late game. (The role's name is derived from the act of "carrying" a team; that is, to bear the responsibility for ultimate victory.)" "Usually, carries rely on strong and fast physical attacks, but this is not always the case." Also, maybe before you criticise someone else for so-called "wording mistakes", you should practice your english some more. I am loathe to harp on someone for poor grammar when they are ESL, but having my use of the language criticised on such hypocritical grounds rubs me the wrong way. "It's an easiest process, that's why almost everyone tend to do it, but it doesn't mean it's the best, indeed it leads to the confusion write in the first comment." Everyone tends to do it. Notably, you. If you and 58.106.254.39 want to use an different definition, go ahead. But when confusion arises, don't blame people using the term as it was originally coined, and don't blame people who are using the common definition. And whatever you do, don't do what 58.106.254.39 did and come into a completely unrelated wiki page and complain about "wrong word choices". "Why it couldn't be there is just a reason you can't get or think about until you heard it?" Have you read the in-game desciptions riots gives? Kayle is called a "fighter", which is riot's term for bruiser/offtank. She is not called a carry, despite being a champ that relies on autoattacks (which is your criteria). Master Yi is called a carry, despite being unviable when built for autoattacks. Alistar isn't listed as a support. The entire "pusher" category makes no sense (many of the champs on that list have worse waveclear that many champs not on that list). Etc. "IMHO there is a huge difference between a carry and a mage because they rely on a different play style: AA and abilities." Circular reasoning is circular. All you've done is restate your conclusion ("The definition of carry is autoattacker...") as your justification ("...because carries autoattack. QED."). "So, carry just means AAer, don't get deceived by the name, everyone can "carry" in the sense they carry the team once fed, because the meaning it's a very not accurate one or at least used in a bad way, since even a tank can carry a team to victory." Yes, but some scale much better with items than others. And we call those characters that do "carrys". And in LoL, autoattack-reliant champions tend to scale the best with items.